Ned's Story
by NedLovers
Summary: Chuck goes missing, and Ned heads the investigation. Everyone will be questioned especially Olive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Someone slowly creped up behind Chuck as she was making her aunts their special happy pie, apple with gruyere to be exact. Suddenly, a black gloved hand covered her mouth to stop her screaming and shoved her out into the alley behind the Pie Hole. Ned comes in to check on her, he sees that the door is slightly opened. He quickly runs to the back door, stopping only to notice that a unfinished pie is lying on the table. Ned thrusts the back door open, only to see a blue convertible driving of into the sunset. He yells "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!"A single tear rolls down his cheek in slow motion. Olive comes out, hearing Ned's strangled cry, she is slightly distressed and is glistening with perspiration.

Narrarator: Wait, what was that? Was that guilt in her eyes?

Olive: "Oh no! Chuck forgot to finish her pie! I'll go finish it now!"

Ned: "Chuck is gone! How could you be thinking of pie at a time like this?"

O: " Oh, she's missing? I hadn't noticed."

N: " How could you say such a thing you witch with a b!"

O: "That was offensive you butt face miscreant!"

Her hand moved quickly and fiercely across his face. He could only let his jaw drop from surprise as she swung her hips out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ned asks a question

Ned runs after Olive. He grabs her delicate left arm with his strong manly hands. He whips her around and grabs her by the shoulders firmly, but not painfully.

N: "Olive, wait, I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me. Please?'

Olive, knowing that she couldn't get away, and knowing that this was her one chance to get with the love of her life, Ned, gave a response she would soon live to regret.

O: "Ok, but don't try anything buster!"

Holding hands, they walk back to Ned's apartment, Ned suddenly remembering what it is like to actually hold hands, something he always wished he could do with Chuck.

The door slowly drifted closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ned has a dramatic moment

Ned slowly led Olive to the couch.

N(seductively): " Have a Seat."

Olive slowly sinks into the couch and looks up at Ned's tall specimen longingly. He holds her down at the shoulders firmly once again and whispers seductively in her ear.

N: "Where is CHUCK?!"

They hear a flush from the bathroom. Out steps Emerson, with girls life in his hand. He seems slightly embarrassed. He clears his throat.

E: " Uh, I was just using the , the bathroom."

N: " Whatever, as long as you're here, we need to interrogate Olive."

E: "Why?"

N: " Because, she's the one who rode off in a blue convertible with Chuck into the sunset!"

Some Guy pops up into the window.

SG: "The most amazing candy store just opened up across the street!'

O: " Do you work for the candy store?"

SG: " No I'm just some guy. "

O: "Some Guy?"

SG: " Some guy who sure loves candy:-D"

N: "What's wrong with you people?! The candy store closed 3 months ago and your dead!"

Some Guy ducks out of the window crying and runs down the street.

Ned runs off stage crying and screaming.

N: " You ruined my dramatic scene!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ned has a Break Down and Loses His Pants Literally. 

Ned finally comes back on set.

E: " Ned, did you do your breathing exercises?'

N(snaps): "Yes."

E: " Alright then. Let's get on with the investigation."

N: " So, where have you been the past 2 hours?'

E: " I'm slightly embarrassed, but I was in the bathroom. I had some tacos from Al's Pancake World, and yeah, you may not want to go in there for a while.'

N: " Not you, you imbecile. I meant Olive."

E: " That cut me deeply. :'-( "

N: Well, any who, OLIVE where were you in the past two hours?!"

O: Uhuh, around.

N: Around where? The grave yard by anychance?!

Olive and Emerison start to chuckle to each other.

N: WHAT WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT!!!!????

E: Um…. Dude I don't know how to tell you but you have no pants on.

Olive and Emerison start to crack up. Ned is standing there slightly embaressed. He looks down at his legs seeing that he is just standing in his pie covered boxers.

E: "Huh. I always thought of you as more of a boxer brief kind of guy."

O: " Yeah, I can see that."

N: " WHEN YOU GUYS WANT TO GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT, LET ME KNOW BECAUSE IM SICK OF, THIS IM SICK OF THIS. I HATE YOU ALL!"

Ned storms off stage in a huff. He still doesn't have pants.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ned finally lets one go

Ned storms back in (with pants on)

O: "Awwwwwwww. I liked your boxers."

N: " SHUT UP WOMAN! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

E: " Now that's gangster love."

O: "What question?"

N(sternly): "You know what question!!"

Narrator: He had forgotten the question.

Emerson picks up on this and in order to avoid one of Ned's nervous breakdowns, subtly gives her the answer.

E: " You know what question is Olive. It's where were you in the past two hours, he also hinted that you may have been in the graveyard."

O: " Why would I go in the graveyard at this time of night?!"

Ned bangs his fists on the coffee table.

N(growling): " I dunno, why don't YOU tell ME!"

O: "Ned, your acting a little bratty. Did someone forget to take their nappy?"

N: "I DON'T NEED A FRICKIN NAP. YOUR MOM NEEDS A NAP!"

O: "You know what, your being a little bratty and you need to go to sleep. It's past your bedtime mister!"

N: " I DON'T HAVE A BEDTIME, AND I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!"

E: " Do you need to have some warm milk to help you sleep?"

O: " OK Ned, you may not be tired, but I am. We are reconvening tomorrow as soon as you calm down."

E: "YEAH. Um, can I sleep here? I flooded the bathroom at my house."

Ned is slowly drifting to sleep, mumbling a response as his head hits the pillow.

N: " Yeah, yeah. But you can't use the bathroom. I don't trust you in there. Alone. At night. With girly magazines. Or knitting needles."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Ned Doesn't Know…

Chuck didn't know exactly where she was, (but she did know she was with a friend) but it was dark. And damp. And she was pretty sure that there was a spider making its way down her back.

There may have been an empty chip bag underfoot, and a pair of knitting needles, as well as a knitted money holder, or maybe it was a bootie, she couldn't tell. She smelled a distinct smell of Al's Pancake World's buy a taco get a taco free deal.

Any who she heard the sound of the shopping network explaining how the newest knitting needles are non-slip. She went through her mental list of who would eat tacos from a pancake world and love to knit. Ned, no, Olive, no, Some Guy, no….. hmmmmmm….. who else. Then the phone rang and went straight to an answering machine saying,

"Hey, Emer…."

Some one shot forward stopping the machine. But if that message had kept going she would have heard,

"Hey, Emerson is starting to actually think, please hurry up. You'll be caught if Ned stops having fits!"

Another thing that Ned didn't know is that Some Guy had been sitting under Ned's apartment window over hearing their conversation. He had also faked his death, little did they know there was a another Some Guy, HIS TWIN BROTHER!!!! His name was Bobby Baslsam, he was murdered by his brother Billy Balsm (A.K.A. Some Guy).


End file.
